Divergent No War
by Emily002288
Summary: What if the serum that the Dauntless members were all injected with was really just a tracking device? Divergent No War is about Tris's life in Dauntless, with Tobias, and with her best friends. Read Divergent No War to find out what happens after Tris's initiation!
1. Chapter 1: Tris

I can't believe I got first! I'm staying in Dauntless forever. With Tobias, with my friends, with the crazy members who jump off of trains and climb buildings. Christina and Will both hug me at the same time, and I laugh with them. Will and Christina kiss, a little to sloppily for my taste. All around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Tobias standing behind me. I get up, beaming.

"You think a hug would give away to much?" he says.

"You know," I say "I really don't care." I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. It is the best moment of my life. I pull away and smile at him, and he smiles, too. I hug him and he hugs me back.

"You did it," he says.

"I really couldn't have done it without you," I admit. He's helped me all through initiation. He helped me with fighting, he caught me when I almost fell on the Ferris Wheel, and he even saved me from Peter, Drew, and Al. He got me through the Simulations and the Fear Landscape. And I'm here now forever, all because of him. "Thank you."

"I love you, Tris," he says.

"I love you, too," I reply back. He looks down and smiles at me. Then, I realize where we are. I turn around to see Will, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn all staring at us with their mouths open. Heat rushes to my cheeks and Tobias keeps grinning.

"What?" he says, and I can tell he's trying not to laugh.

"What is going on?" questions Zeke, yelling over the shouts of the Dauntless.

"Tris? You're dating Four?" asks Christina.

"I can't believe it!" exclaims Uriah.

"Come on, Tris," Christina says, dragging me across the room. "You're going to tell me everything!"

"Bye Four," I shout to him. He waves goodbye and then turns to his friends. Will follows us. She continues dragging me to the dormitory.

"So, what's going on between you and Four?" she asks when we're in the room.

"Well, we're dating," I say, trying to keep a straight face.

"When did this happen? Where? Why have you been keeping this a secret? Tell me all the details!" she says. Will laughs at her and she punches her arm. "Tell me Tris!"

"A few nights ago Four took me through his fear landscape. Afterwards, he took me to a spot in the Chasm. We talked for a while about our test results and why we chose Dauntless. Then, I asked him why he was watching me. He said it was because he likes to observe people. I told him that I could tell he was lying. Next, he told me that he liked me and he kissed me. We met up at the train about two nights ago and just talked. We kept it a secret because we didn't want anyone to think my rank was because of his favoritism. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I'll tell you everything from now on."

"It's okay. I'm so happy for you, Tris! I can't believe it!" Christina says, hugging me.

"Congratulations, Tris," Will says.

"I'm so happy we all made it into Dauntless," I say.

"I know!" Christina exclaims. "I can't even imagine how awesome it is going to be here!"

"You know," I say. "I think I decided what I want to do for my job," I say. "I'm going to work with Four in the Control Room and then train initiates with him."

"That's a great idea," says Christina. Then, there is a knock on the door.

"Hey, Uriah," I say.

"Hey," he says. "Are you guys coming to the party at our apartment tonight? It's a tradition for all the new Dauntless members."

"Sure," I say. Then, he says goodbye and closes the door.

"Will, I have to take Tris dress shopping," Christina says, grinning. "We'll see you tonight."

"Bye," he says.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Christina exclaims as I groan. Soon, we're at the dress shop. She makes me try on three dresses. The first one is made of lace, the second one is really short, and the third one has an open back. I go with the one with the open back. It looks the best on me. I also get black slip on shoes. Christina gets the dress that is really short. Then, we head back to the dormitory. I put on a tank top and the dress, as well as a leather jacket. I also where shorts shorts under my dress and put my new shoes. Then, we talk about Tobias and Will until it's time to go to the party.


	2. Chapter 2: Tobias

"Good job on your rankings," I say, congratulating Uriah and Marlene, after Tris, Christina, and Will leave.

"I can't believe you have a girlfriend!" Zeke exclaims.

"We're so happy for you," says Shauna, smiling. They all pull me into a hug.

"It's not like you haven't dated anyone before," I say, trying to turn the attention away from me.

"But it's your first girlfriend," says Uriah. "This calls for a celebration! Chocolate cake time!"

"Fine," I say, giving in at the mention of chocolate cake. We head over to the line and grab a slice for all of us. Then, we sit down and eat it.

"Do you know if Tris is coming to our party tonight?" Zeke asks, taking a bite of his cake.

"No," I reply. "She probably will though."

"I'll go ask her," Uriah says, finishing his cake and getting up.

When he is gone, Shauna says, "We all know you like him, Mar."

"Uriah?" she questions.

"Yes. Of course, Uriah," Zeke says.

"No I don't," she says quickly, her face red.

"You let him shoot a muffin off of your head," I recall.

"So?" she says. "That's means nothing. I don't like him. Okay?"

"Whatever you say," Zeke says. "But just so you know, he really likes you. He told me."

"No he doesn't," she states. "And I don't like him. We're just friends." We go back to eating our cake. It's true. Marlene Definitely likes Uriah. And Zeke told me that he likes her, and Zeke wouldn't lie to me. Once we're done, we head to our apartments to get ready for the party. Zeke and Uriah go to get set up, and Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn decide to go shopping, so that leaves me along. I decide to get Tris a gift to congratulate her on ranking first. I head over to the jewelry store. I look around for something to get her but can't seem to find anything. Then, I find the perfect gift. It is a heart locket necklace. You can put a picture in the middle. I get one for her and one for me.

Once I'm up at the cash register I ask, "Can you please engrave '4+6+10" on them?" The lady nods and does the engraving. Tris is going to love this. Then, I head to the Control Room. Hopefully I can find a good picture of us. Soon I find a great picture of Tris and I climbing the Ferris Wheel. I print to small copies of the photo and put them into the lockets. I put Tris's in the box and put mine on, hiding it under my shirt, so she won't see it. Once I'm back at my apartment, I write Tris a note on a sticky note to attach to the box.

Tris,

I'm so happy that you made it into Dauntless. You were so good at everything we did in initiation. I knew that you would rank first. I can't wait to spend a lot of time with you, now that we don't have to keep our relationship a secret.

-Tobias

I attach the note and then head back out shopping to get an outfit for the party. I find a perfect black suit with a matching black tie. By then, it is time to go to the party.


	3. Chapter 3: Tris

Christina and I walk out the door and down the hallway. Tobias is standing there in a black suit. He looks amazing. "Hi Tris," he says, smiling.

"Hey," I say.

"Bye Tris!" Christina exclaims, running off. "See you at the party! Have fun!"

"You look great," he says.

"So do you."

"I got you something to congratulate you on completing initiation." He hands me a box. There is a sticky note attached. It says,

Tris,

I'm so happy that you made it into Dauntless. You were so good at everything we did in initiation. I knew that you would rank first. I can't wait to spend a lot of time with you, now that we don't have to keep our relationship a secret.

-Tobias

I open it up and inside I find a heart locket necklace. "Look," Tobias says, pointing to the top. "4+6+10" is engraved on the necklace. I open it up to find a picture of Tobias and I climbing the Ferris Wheel.

"Thanks Tobias!" I exclaim, hugging him.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Tobias leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Let's go," he says, holding out his hand. I take it and we head to the Pit, where Zeke and Uriah's apartment must be.

"So, what do you exactly do at Dauntless parties?"

"We eat lots of food a play a game, usually Candor Or Dauntless."

"What's Candor Or Dauntless?" I asks. "You know, we never really played any games back in Abnegation."

"Well, someone asks someone else if they choose Candor or Dauntless. If you choose Candor, someone asks you a question," Tobias explains. "If you choose Dauntless, someone gives you a dare. If you refuse to answer a question or do a dare, you have to remove an article of clothing." Good thing I wore lots of layers.

"Sounds fun," I reply.

Soon, we are at their apartment. I was right, the apartment is near the Pit. It's huge. It must belong to the whole family. Tobias holds the door open for me and we head inside. Tons of people are there. "Let's get something to eat!" Tobias shouts over the music and yells of Dauntless members. We head into the kitchen, which is set up like a buffet. I get a hamburger, pink lemonade, and of course, Dauntless Chocolate Cake, which is the best. We head back into the living room and find a spot on the couch to eat our food. Then, we find our other friends. Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn are all talking, and Christina and Will are dancing. "Would you like to dance?" asks Tobias.

"Sure," I say.

We spend the next two hours dancing, talking, eating more cake, and occasionally kissing. Suddenly, the music stops.

"Hello everybody!" Zeke shouts into the microphone. "I would just like to welcome the new Dauntless members this year! Congratulations! And great job to our first ranked initiate, Tris Prior, from Abnegation!" Everyone shouts and cheers for me, causing me to smile.

"I told you that you were great," says Tobias.

"Anyways," Zeke continues. "I hope you all enjoyed the party this year! It is unfortunately time to leave unless you have received a special invitation from me or my younger brother, Uriah! Thank you all for coming and have a great night!" A bunch of people file out until all that's left is Tobias, Will, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and I.

"Candor Or Dauntless!" Uriah exclaims. We all sit in a circle on the floor of the living room. Tobias sits on my right, and Christina on my left.

"Who wants to go first?" asks Zeke.

"Me!" exclaims Christina. "Tris!" Of course. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I say. I made it this far. How hard can a dare from my best friend be?

"I dare you to go and ask out the first person you see." Okay. Maybe I was wrong. I get up and my friends gather by the door to watch. I wait until someone walks by me. It is one of the Dauntless Born Initiates from this year.

"Hey," I say. "If you don't know, I'm Tris Prior. I just wanted to know if you would like to go out with me?"

"Really?" he questions, wide eyed.

"Yup," I reply, holding in a laugh.

"I was just looking for you! I was going to ask you the same questions." I stand there, shocked. Well, that exclaims the suit he is wearing. "Of course I will go out with you!"

"Oh, well, I was kinda just playing Candor Or Dauntless and got dared to ask you out. I'm sorry, I guess." I say. The next thing he does is hilarious. He lifts me up runs around the Pit, screaming and crying, while I'm just cracking up.

"You will go out with me!" he yells, causing people to surround us. The next thing I know, Tobias, Christina, and Will have to pull me off of him and guard me as we walk back to the apartment. The rest of my friends are cracking up.

"You should've seen the look on his face!" Lynn exclaims.

"I looked away for a second and when I look back I see him running around in circles with you on his shoulder!" Uriah laughs. Even Tobias is laughing.

"Your turn, Tris," says Tobias.

"Uriah," I say, grinning. This is going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4: Tobias

"Candor or Dauntless?" asks Tris.

"Dauntless!" he exclaims. "Why else do you think I'm here?"

"I dare you to go out into the Pit and sing a song of your choice. You also have to dance to it. If someone asks you what you are doing, you have to reply, 'How dare you insult my beautiful dancing!' You have to sing the whole song and dance the whole time," she says, smiling.

"I didn't know you could come up with such good dares," I say.

"You never know what I could do to you," she replies, hiding a laugh. I lean over and kiss her cheek and put my arm around her shoulders.

"I accept my dare!" Uriah says, getting up. We all follow as he heads out into the Pit. He starts singing and dancing. He chooses the song Darkside by Alan Walker. He does the funniest dance I've ever seen. And with two years in Dauntless, I've seen some pretty funny dances.

"We're not in love. We share no stories. Just something in your eyes. Don't be afraid. The shadows know me. Let's leave the world behind." he sings, squeakily.

"Take me through the night! Fall into the dark side! We don't need the light! We'll live on the dark side! I see it! Let's feel it! While we're still young and fearless! Let go of the light! Fall into the dark side! Fall into the dark side! Give into the dark side! Let go of the light! Fall into the dark side!" I look over to see Marlene smiling and blushing. I turn my attention back to Uriah to see that two little kids have approached him. One of them is a boy and the other is a girl. They look like twins.

"What are you doing?" the little boy asks.

"How dare you insult my beautiful dancing!" Uriah screams. Instead of running away like I thought they would, they join in, singing and dancing.

"Beneath they sky. As black as diamonds. We're running out of time. Don't wait for truth. To come and blind us. Let's just believe their lies," the three of them sing together.

"Believe it. I see it. I know that you can feel it. No secrets. Worth keeping. So fool me like I'm dreaming."

"Take me through the night! Fall into the dark side! We don't need the light! We'll live on the dark side! I see it! Let's feel it! While we're still young and fearless! Let go of the light! Fall into the dark side! Fall into the dark side! Give into the dark side! Let go of the light! Fall into the dark side!" By then, the majority of the Pit is singing and dancing with Uriah.

"Take me through the night! Fall into the dark side! We don't need the light! We'll live on the dark side! I see it! Let's feel it! While we're still young and fearless! Let go of the light! Fall into the dark side! Fall into the dark side! Give into the dark side! Let go of the light! Fall into the dark side!" After the song is over, Uriah cheers and the whole crowd joins in. Uriah runs back into the room laughing and falls onto the floor.

"You're welcome for taking a video of that," says Zeke.

"It was my idea, Ezekiel!" says Shauna.

When everyone calms down Uriah asks, "Will. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," he says.

"I dare you to get matching tattoos with Christina." He stands up and grabs Christina's hand, dragging her to the Tattoo Parlor.

A half an hour later they are back. They both got a heart with both of their names in it on their right shoulder. "Marlene. Candor or Dauntless?" Will as

"Candor," she replies.

"Who is your crush?" Will asks, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5: Tris

Marlene face turns bright red when Will asks her who her crush is. She says something that I can't hear. "What was that again?" asks Christina.

"We couldn't hear you," says Will.

"I said that I have a crush on Uriah!" says Marlene, loudly this time. She is obviously mad. She grabs a pillow from the couch and throws it at Will. Then, Uriah gets up and sits down next to her.

"What do you want?" Marlene demands.

"I just want to ask you a question," he says.

"What?" she says. He raises an eyebrow at her. "Just ask the question already!"

"Will you go out with me?" he asks. Her jaw drops and she looks absolutely shocked. "Marlene?" he says, looking confused. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'll go out with you," she replies. Then, they kiss for what seems like a long time. Zeke clears his throat.

"Marlene!" Shauna yells. "Do you want to ask someone as question!" They continue kissing.

"Marlene!" Christina yells.

"Marlene!" everyone yells together.

"Oh, sorry. We're you trying to tell me something?" she says. Uriah grins and puts his arm around her.

"No. Definitely not. We were just trying you to continue with the game and stop kissing my brother!" Marlene blushes. Next, Uriah kisses her again.

"Uriah!" we all yell.

"Okay, fine," he says.

"Christina," Marlene says. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Christina replies.

"I dare you and will to get matching glittery outfits and skip together down the Pit holding hands," says Marlene. Will and Christina leave to go shopping.

When they are back Christina says, "How are these?" She holds up two black sparkly crop tops and two pairs of sparky black pants. Tobias snorts.

"They're perfect!" exclaims Marlene. They change and come back out and they look absolutely ridiculous.

"How do you like it?" asks Will.

"The perfect term to describe you two would be, 'Amity Couple At A Fashion Show.'" I say, laughing. The two of them hold hands and skip out the door and into the Pit. They skip around for about five minutes and then return to the apartment.

"Zeke. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," he says.

"I dare you to go out into the Pit and scream 'Shauna is mine for the rest of my life and anyone who comes near her will have to deal with me!'" dares Christina. Zeke doesn't reply, just simply walks outside, to the middle of the Pit.

He screams, "Shauna is mine for the rest of my life and anyone who comes near her will have to deal with me!" I look over at Shauna to see her blushing.

When Zeke is back inside, he says, "Uriah. Candor Or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," says Uriah.

"I dare you to purpose to everyone you see until someone says yes." Uriah smiles at him and stands up.

"No dare is too hard for me," he states, walking out. I look out the door to see Zeke and Uriah's mother, Hana. "Hi, mom!"

"Hey, Uriah," she says. "How is the party going?"

"It's going amazing," he says. He then gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Hana slaps her head with her palm and starts laughing.

"I should've known you would play Candor or Dauntless. Bye Uriah," she says.

"Bye," Uriah says, waving. Now, the person who is standing closest to Uriah is the little girl he was dancing with earlier. "Will you marry me?" he asks her.

"Of course I will!" she exclaims. Then, she kisses him on the cheek. Next, a lady, who must be the little girl's mother, comes over. She slaps Uriah in the face and he screams. Zeke starts laughing. He runs back inside, and his cheek is bright red. He falls onto the floor screaming.

"I'm just the best at this game," Zeke says, putting his arm around Shauna. Then, we go back to playing the game.


	6. Chapter 6: Tris

In about three hours, the party is over. For the most part, everyone answered the questions and did the dares. We all help clean up the apartment. After we're done, Tobias walks me back to the Dormitory with Christina and Will, holding my hand. "Did you guys decided what jobs you want yet?" asks Tobias.

"I'm going to be an Initiate Trainer and work in the Control Room. That way I'll get to spend time with you all year," I tell him. He smiles.

"I decided on being a Faction Ambassador," Will says.

"I'm going to be an Initiate Trainer, like Tris. For the rest of the year, I'm going to work in the Tattoo Parlor," says Christina.

Soon, we reach the Dormitory. I am about to follow Will and Christina in, but Tobias puts his hand on my shoulder. "I was just wondering if you wanted to move in with me," he says, smiling. I smile back at him.

"Sure," I say. He kisses me softly.

"Do you want to meet at eight thirty for breakfast tomorrow?" I nod.

"Good night, Tris," he says, walking away.

"Bye," I say, entering the Dormitory.

"What was that all about?" asks Will.

"Four just asked me if I wanted to move in with him," I say, blushing. Christina squeals, and I stifle a laugh. Suddenly, Peter walks in.

"Hello, Stiff," he sneers.

"Maybe you should stop calling me that, because the last time I checked, I ranked higher than you," I say, and Will snorts. Instead of saying something, he just walks toward his bunk.

After getting showered, I lay down. When I do, I remember everything that's happened here. I remember the first night I slept here. I remember Al's sobs at night. I remember when Peter stabbed Edward in the eye. I remember lying awake at night because of the fear simulations. I also remember the good things. I remember when I was ranked first for stage two. I remember making jokes with Christina and my other friends. And now, I'm here, forever. Dauntless is where I belong.

* * *

"Tris!" Christina says, shaking me awake. Next to her stands Tobias. I must have missed breakfast with him.

"What?" I groan, rolling over.

"We have fifteen minutes before we choose our jobs," she says. I jump up at the mention of choosing our jobs. I hit my head on the top of the bunk. Tobias laughs, and I fake a scowl. He kisses my forehead, and hands me a blueberry muffin.

"Thanks," I say. "Sorry. I missed breakfast."

"It's okay," he replies. Then, he leans down and kisses me, and I kiss him back. He wraps his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. For a second, I forget where I am, until I hear Christina fake gagging. We break away, and I blush.

"I believe you guys have forgotten that I was here," she says.

"Oh, shut up," I joke. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask Tobias.

"I figured that I would let you sleep," he says. I nod. I then get dressed in the bathroom. I put on my jacket and shoes, and we all start towards the Pit. When we are there, we join the crowd of our friends. Peter glares at me from about fifty feet away.

"Hello Dauntless!" Eric shouts into a microphone. He looks at me and smiles. If he is hoping for me choose to be a Dauntless Leader, then he will be disappointed. There is no way I will be working for him. Not now, not later, not ever. "I would like to take this moment to, once again, congratulate our new members! And especially, our first ranked initiate, Tris Prior!" My friends scream my name. Tobias hugs me from behind, and laughs in my ear. I smile, and quickly kiss his lips. "Tris Prior, you may now choose your job. I will also present you with the keys to your new apartment." I walk over to where he is standing. I shake his hand, and almost forget how malicious he is. It no longer matters. I can avoid him. I can focus on Tobias, my friends, my job, and my new faction.

"I would like to be an Initiate Trainer. I would also like to work in the Control Room," I confirm. The shocked look that spreads over Eric's face has me stifling a laugh.

"Tris Prior. Initiate Trainer and Computer Technician," he says to the crowd. "Your apartment number is forty six." He hands me two keys, one for me and one for Tobias. I head back to where my friends are, and Tobias puts his arm around my shoulder. I hand him one of the keys.

About twenty minutes later, the ceremony is over. Christina is an Initiate Trainer with me. She also works in the Tattoo Parlor. Will is a Faction Ambassador. Uriah chooses to be a Dauntless Leader In Training. I highly doubt that the current leaders will tell him about their plans. Even if they did, Uriah would choose to abandon them for another job. He is loyal to the Faction. Marlene is a nurse. Lynn decides to work in the Tattoo Parlor. Unfortunately, Peter is a Dauntless Leader In Training. He will definitely help the Erudite. "Race you guys to the Dining Hall!" shouts Uriah when the crowd starts to part. With that I start running with my new faction. My new friends. My new family.


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you know that this story will be continued on a different account. You can find it on this cite or Wattpad. My new username is Emily3852006. I hope you all enjoy this story.


End file.
